


Конокрады

by RoksiG



Category: 14th Century CE RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: За проступком должно следовать наказание. Но у сэра Хьюго ле Диспенсера свои методы воспитания.





	Конокрады

**Author's Note:**

> Семейство Диспенсеров известно печальной славой благодаря великолепному циклу романов Мориса Дрюона. Но о чем забыл упомянуть писатель, у Хьюго Диспенсера Младшего и его жены было десять детей.

Темной ночью почти перед рассветом две фигурки выскользнули из замка. Парочка выглядела как люди, но только маленькие, чуть ли не вдвое меньше обычного человека. Можно было предположить, что это зловредные эльфы, создания ночи, достаточно нашалившись в отведенное для них пору, решили завершить визит к людям еще какой-то пакостью: ведь смертным божьим созданиям положено в это время еще спать. Эти же проказники были бодры и направлялись к конюшне, шли, как положено нарушителям порядка, оглядываясь. Особенно суетился тот, кто был ниже ростом и следовал позади. Он озирался чаще и что-то бухтел себе под нос. Наконец его напарник и, видимо, главарь маленькой банды не выдержал и шикнул на товарища:  
— Возвращайся назад. Трус и нытик! Лучше бы я Тибби вместо тебя взял. Толку больше было бы…  
— Сам трус! Отправишь меня, а потом скажешь, что все было. Хотя на самом деле ничего не будет, — огрызнулся меньший.  
Главарь не нашел должным ответить на справедливые или нет обвинения, ведь они уже добрались до своей цели. Он отворил двери, скользнул внутрь, за ним, воровато оглянувшись, последовал напарник.  
Летняя ночь коротка. Не так долго возились в конюшне два злодея, но утренний свет уже слегка разогнал тьму. Наконец-то странная парочка вышла. Они не исчезли с первыми солнечными лучами. Теперь уже стало очевидно, что никакие это не эльфы, а двое самых обычных мальчишек, лет восьми-девяти. Старший, весьма коренастый, имел каштановые слегка вьющиеся волосы. Он шел уверенно и вел в поводу огромного вороного коня, а тот послушно, неспешно переставлял покрытые густыми щетками ноги, следуя за похитителем.  
У второго конокрада, меньшего, вертлявого как вьюн, были темные, коротко остриженные волосы. Он старался не отставать, но, видимо, опасаясь, что невзначай конь, каким бы смирным ни казался, может и взбрыкнуть, шел рядом с товарищем. Мальчишка нес в руках уздечку. Старший мальчик привязал коня к изгороди и скомандовал:  
— Давай, — он ухватился за недоуздок, и тут жеребец поднял голову. Сразу стало понятно за кем сила. Продолжая крепко держаться за ремни, старший из мальчишек оказался поднятым в воздух и висящим на лошадиной морде. Младший тут же противно захихикал. Его товарищу было не занимать упорства. Болтая ногами, он все-таки нащупал опору, встав на изгородь, и снова дал суровое распоряжение товарищу. — Давай узду, Нед, и неси седло.  
Узду Нед передал, но на последний приказ снова заартачился:  
— Сначала попробуй открыть этой зверюге пасть, потом я буду спину гнуть. — В это время, в подтверждение этих слов, конь снова тряхнул головой так, что мальчика, державшего его, едва не снесло с изгороди. — Бросай это дело, Хукон, — посоветовал Нед.  
— Нет уж, — сцепил зубы Хукон. И к удивлению друга, все-таки каким-то чудом разжал коню челюсти, просовывая между ними трензель. — Вот, так-то!  
— Ладно, — вынужденно согласился Нед и уже повернулся, чтобы снова бежать к конюшне, но вдруг попятился, едва не упершись в бок коня. — Что ты здесь делаешь, Калеб?  
Его товарищ, увлеченный укрощением жеребца, также был вынужден обернуться.  
— Что может делать конюх возле конюшни? — ответил незаметно приблизившийся бородач. — А вот что вы здесь делаете в такую раннюю пору, молодые господа?  
Нед пожал плечами и обернулся на товарища, который, продолжая стоять на ограде, был теперь вровень с рослым конюхом. Хукон нахмурился, сведя брови так, что если бы не образовавшаяся глубокая бороздка на переносице, они слились бы в одну линию.  
— А ты, Калеб, совсем ослеп? — не растерялся мальчик. — Не видишь?! Седлаем Инцитата!  
Калеб, не глядя на сердито настроенного конокрада, понимавшего, что довести до конца свою затею не удастся, подступил к коню, взял его за уздечку.  
— Глаза мои видят превосходно, мастер Хукон, — Калеб похлопал жеребца по шее. — Вот чертяка! Понял, что легко перекусит железку.  
— Как это? — внешние края бровей Хукона поднялись вверх, выражая удивление, так что теперь они образовали клин.  
— Это ведь узда для кобылы вашей матери, мастер Хукон. Для этого зверя она деликатная очень. Да и мала. Как раз на зубы попадает, — Калеб довольно быстро разнуздал коня, при этом приговаривая. — Решил пошалить, чертяка?  
Хукон перевел серьезный взгляд на товарища. Тот обезоруживающе пожал плечами: с кем не бывает, но таких извинений оказалось мало.  
— Оказывается Инцитат умнее, чем мой брат, — насмешливо заявил Хукон.  
Калеб хмыкнул, и Нед, приняв такую реакцию за презрение, вспылил, разразился криками..  
— Сам глупец! Темно было! Немудрено перепутать! — Нед двинулся вперед, сжимая кулаки. — Ты не заметил подмены, хотя мог и видеть, и прощупать!  
— Молодые господа, разве вы сейчас не должны быть в своих кроватях и мирно спать, а не устраивать здесь побоище? — как-то спокойно обыденно сказал конюх, разворачивая вороного Ицитата в сторону конюшен.  
— И правда, Нед, — спрыгнул вниз с ограды Хукон. — Нам пора. Надеюсь, ты не станешь поднимать шум из-за такого пустякового дела?  
Калеб промолчал, но Хукон уже не дожидался ответа, направляясь к замку. Нед несколько раз воровато покрутил шеей, зыркая то на спину удаляющегося брата, то на конюха. Наконец-то он решил удостовериться, что их вылазка все-таки останется в тайне.  
— Ты же ничего не скажешь, Калеб?  
— Нед! — позвал Хукон, и тут же сорвавшись с места, Нед побежал за ним вслед, так и не дождавшись ответа.  
— Думаешь, он ничего не расскажет? — Нед как мог, старался придать голосу беспечности, но получалось плохо.  
— А если расскажет, то что? — равнодушно отвечал Хукон, хотя брату показалась его бравада наигранной.  
— Отец нас убьет. Может, рассказать все старику и попросить его защиты?  
Хукон неожиданно остановился.  
— Если Калеб не расскажет отцу, а мы скажем все деду, то тогда отец все равно все узнает.  
— Почему это? Думаешь, дед ему все расскажет? Может тогда пусть будет, как будет? — Нед дернул брата за рукав. Неопределенность мучала его, а задержка становилась опасной. Скоро двор проснется, слуги поспешат по своим делам. Тогда их ночную вылазку не удастся оставить в тайне. Нед уже сто раз пожалел, что прошлым днем начал подтрунивать и подзадоривать старшего брата, заявившего, что запросто смог бы справиться не только с пони, а и с настоящим боевым конем. Только вот ему вряд ли разрешат это сделать.  
«Всегда хорошо иметь причину, почему ты не можешь показать, какой ты молодец. А сам только говорить мастак», — насмехался Нед.  
«Сегодня ночью я укрощу Инцитата», — заявил Хукон.  
«Болтай, болтай», — передразнил его Нед. — «Может, ты потом еще скажешь, что и случайно пролетающего дракона оседлал».  
«Вот мы и проверим», — младшая сестра мальчиков Изабелла, или как все ее звали Тибби, подкралась незаметно.  
«Будешь подслушивать — уши станут лошадиными», — Тибби не успела вывернуться, шустрый Нед схватил ее за мочку уха.  
«У лошадок очень милые ушки, не то, что у лопоухого Неда», — не унималась девочка, которой какое-то особое удовольствие доставляло дразнить братьев.  
«Не лезь в мужские дела!», — Нед дернул сестру за ухо, так что она даже пискнула. Он-то знал, что каверзы Тибби строила из-за ревности, из-за того, что все чаще у них с Хуконом появлялись секреты, к которым ее предпочитали не допускать.  
«Не трогай ее. Она права», — неожиданно встал между ними Хукон.  
«Ты что!», — возмутился Нед. Он не собирался колотить сестру, скорее Тибби часто давала волю кулачкам, если считала, что Нед в чем-то ее обидел. Поэтому теперь, хоть сила была на стороне старшего брата, он готов был ударить брата, только обдумывал, как бы это сделать так, чтобы не получить ответ, когда всегда такой медлительный Хукон опередил его:  
«Этой ночью мне нужна будет твоя помощь».  
«Хорошо», — согласился Нед, подсчитывая, что бы потребовать у брата за такую услугу, но все испортила Тибби:  
«Я с вами!», — заявила она, тонкими пальчиками накрепко вцепившись в рукав Хукона.  
«Нет», — на удивление Неда, старшему брату легко удалось отцепить ладонь Тибби. — «Мужчины совершают подвиги, а женщины ждут их дома. Мы все тебе расскажем. А когда я усмирю Инцитата, то смогу и тебя на нем покатать».  
Нед как-то внутренне напрягся: Тибби не привыкла к отказам. Он ожидал криков и требований и не ошибся.  
«Я пойду с вами!» — решительно заявила Тибби. Неда всегда поражался, как она может так пристально смотреть и, несмотря на длинные ресницы, не моргать. Этот пронзительный взгляд был хуже коготков и кулачков Тибби. Нед не припоминал, когда мог стойко его выдержать и не уступить требованиям сестры. Может когда-то он бы и научился противостоять ей, но пока что получалось плохо. Следовало предупредить Хукона о тайном оружии Тибби. Вот теперь и он попался. Нед рассуждал, как поступит старший брат: откажется от задуманного, или позволит Тибби командовать собой?  
Хукон, чуть сдвинув брови, внимательно смотрел на сестру. Он чуть наклонил голову, заложил за спину руки и замер. Изабелла, продолжая пронзать Хукона взглядом, прищурилась и приняла похожую с ним позу. Может Тибби и выиграла бы битву взглядов, если бы не роковая мошка, севшая ей на нос. Девочка дунула, пытаясь ее отогнать и… Моргнула. Потом еще раз…  
— Ты проиграла! — Хукон легко щелкнул Изабеллу по лбу. От такой бесцеремонности та даже побледнела.  
— Я же не играла! — закричала она.  
— Тшшш, — приложил палец к губам Хукон. И Тибби подчинилась. Примолкла, смутилась, растеряно захлопала ресницами. — Пойдем, — кивнул головой Хукон. Это уже относилось к Неду. И тот подчинился. Можно сказать, он проникся малой толикой доверия к хвастовству брата: если ему удалось усмирить Изабеллу, то, наверное, и Инцитат ему покорится. И так было понятно, что задумал совершить Хукон, но Нед вдруг осознал, что желает разделить с ним приключение. Лишь бы только Тибби из вредности за ними не увязалась. Нед постарался незаметно оглянуться, но сестра стояла там, где ее оставили, низко опустив голову.  
«Вот и правильно. Пусть знает свое место», — самодовольно подумал тогда он. Теперь же, понуро плетясь следом за братом, он представлял как Изабелла, узнав, что Калеб прогнал их, не дав исполнить задуманное, поднимет незадачливых конокрадов на смех.  
— А Тибби мы скажем, что все получилось, — Нед тут же придумал выход из позорной ситуации.  
— Скажем, — хладнокровно, словно Нед озвучил его мысли, согласился Хукон.  
Нед уже готов был слегка обидеться на бесцеремонного, зазнавшегося старшего брата, но вовремя опомнился, оставив за плотно стиснутыми зубами колкость. Насколько же легко Хукон согласился на ложь, чтобы оставаться в глазах сестры отчаянным героем, сопровождаемым удачей. Не таким уж оказался он безупречным. И теперь, поймав его на такой слабости, Нед приобретал над ним власть: «Стоит только намекнуть ему, что один маленький секрет станет известен Тибби».  
— И что мы ей скажем? — Если бы Хукон обернулся мгновением раньше, то был бы удивлен хитровато-довольным лицом брата. Просто весьма внезапный вопрос, когда все казалось таким очевидным, поставил его в тупик. Пока брат не почуял насмешки и не заподозрил подвоха, Нед поспешил ему пояснить. — Она ушлая. Начнет расспрашивать подробности. А если я буду говорить одно, а ты другое, то сразу нас раскусит.  
Хукон задумался. Думал достаточно долго, так что Нед уже начал проигрывать утреннему холодку, добирающемуся до самых костей, и чтобы хоть как-то его отогнать стал качаться на пятках и растирать предплечья.  
— Хорошо, — наконец-то принял решение Хукон. — Ты придумаешь, что рассказать Тибби, а я соглашусь. У тебя на такие истории голова лучше варит.  
Свершилось чудо! Безупречный старший брат признавал, что хоть в чем-то он уступает младшему. Нед понимал, что, подготавливая историю для брата, он становится больше чем соучастником и так легко теперь его не получится шантажировать. Но Нед с неожиданной радостью для себя вдруг согласился: эта придуманная ложь, связывала их больше, чем угроза ее разоблачения. Связывала чем-то большим… Дружбой? Братскими узами.  
— Хорошо. Слушай, — немного правды, которая заставит Тибби улыбнуться, немного выдумки — и история готова. Нед действительно был тот еще мастак в сочинительстве.

***  
История была прекрасна, как песня трубадура! Сначала казалось, что у храбрых всадников нет никакого шанса усмирить чудовище. Конь не поддавался и даже заставил Хукона немного полетать — и тут Нед не слукавил. Потом, не без его помощи брата, Хукон все-таки справился с животным.  
Нед был красноречив как никогда, Хукон, может и вынуждено, но соглашался, когда младший брат перебирал с комичностью, описывая ту часть приключения, о которой он бы предпочел промолчать. Рассказчик ожидал восторгов сестры, может недоверия, может плотно сжатых в обиде губ, но никак не равнодушия.  
— Вот и молодцы! — Изабелла, вздернув носик и приложив ко лбу ладонь, смотрела куда-то в небо. Что-то было не так с небом или с сестрой. Нед и сам задрал голову: небо как небо. Разве что одно из облаков похоже на голову лошади, а другое как рыцарский шлем.  
Изабелла приготовилась к уроку верховой езды. Одета она была как мальчик: аккуратные сапожки без изысков, курточка, штаны, но не особо была похожа на задиру мальчишку. Дело было даже не в длинных волосах, забранных в косы. Все говорили, что она хорошенькая. Она же и без чужих слов была в этом уверена. Скорее даже считала себя непревзойденной красавицей. Нед бы поспорил с нею. Для него в мире существовала только единственная по-настоящему красивая женщина — их мать. Изабелла не была уродиной, но у нее были такие же, как у отца и Неда, темные волосы. Разве может считаться красивой женщина с черно-угольными волосами? Хотя к достоинствам Изабеллы Нед мог приписать, что она была тоненькой. Не худой, ведь все ее члены были пропорциональными, а она не выглядела болезненной, как одна из их родственниц, которой уже и не было. Изабелла была здорова и вполне крепка, но вместе с тем она была как нежная заготовка под настоящую женщину. Вот она подняла руку и приставила ко лбу ладонь, как до этого сделал ее брат, а тонкие удлиненные пальчики светились, словно были полупрозрачные.  
— Хочешь, в следующий раз я уговорю Хукона и тебя взять на наши ночные скачки? — неожиданно для себя сказал Нед.  
— Нет, — ответила Тибби, не отрываясь от созерцания облаков. — Ночью надо спать.  
— Ты все рассказала? — строго и непреклонно попытался прервать ее умиротворение Хукон.  
— Что рассказала? — беззаботно уточнила Тибби.  
Когда ожидаешь наказания, становишься подозрительным. Пока что никто не напомнил неслучившимся конокрадам об их ночной вылазке, но некоторые незначительные события заставляли задуматься. Как тонкие ниточки основания паутины сходятся к центру, где, не таясь, сидит хищный паук, так и некоторые странные события этого дня сходились к Изабелле.  
Обычно мальчиков обучали верховой езде отдельно от их сестры. Дело было даже не столько в их статусе будущих рыцарей, а в том, чтобы избежать лишних криков с одной стороны и насмешек с другой. Изабелла была храброй девочкой. Она лихо садилась в седло, она легко держала равновесие на рыси, но в обучении такому элементарному действию как управление лошадью у Изабеллы был огромный пробел, который не мог исправить ни один наставник. Что сложного в том, чтобы развернуть лошадь? Хочешь повернуть направо — подбираешь правой рукой повод, левой ногой слегка бьешь лошадку в бок. Но у Изабеллы были свои правила. Правая рука, значит и правая нога. Лошадь терялась, куда же на самом деле ей идти. Изабелла злилась. Нед хохотал. Изабелла злилась еще больше, а страдала ни в чем неповинная лошадь.  
Хукон этого мог и не знать, но Нед помнил, и Изабелла точно.  
— Сейчас будет веселье, — попытался разозлить, а может и вывести на чистую воду сестру Нед.  
Изабелла наконец-то перестала рассматривать небо и одарила взглядом обоих братьев.  
— Я буду веселиться, глядя на ваши завистливые лица.  
— Доносчица! — громко в спину Тибби, так как та сделала несколько шагов вперед, провозгласил приговор Хукон.  
— Неудачник, — не осталась в долгу девочка, но к обвинителю так и не обернулась, только плечами пожала. То, что заинтересовало Тибби, не осталось без внимания и ее братьев. Время от времени Хьюго ле Диспенсер лично наблюдал за успехами или неудачами отпрысков. Редкая похвала была честью для обоих мальчиков. Они бы никогда не признались друг другу в том, что слегка побаивались немногословного отца. Если для братьев привычна была его строгость, то Тибби наслаждалась вседозволенностью и его лаской. Все это было само собой разумеющимся и не вызывало ни раздражения, ни ревности. Вот и сейчас не было ничего необычного в том, что, когда сэр Хьюго вошел в манеж, его любимица побежала к нему навстречу. В этом не было ничего удивительного.  
Вслед за лордом Диспенсером конюх Калеб вел его коня Инцитата. В этом тоже не было ничего удивительного. Сэру Хьюго претила спокойная жизнь, а конь застаивался и становился ленивым. И это не было странным. Отец не сел в седло, а усадил туда Изабеллу. Вроде ничего подозрительного, но сердце Неда вдруг пронзило тупой болью разочарование, словно он был предан, обманут в доверии.  
— Сдается, Калеб не случайно оказался возле коновязи, — внезапно стало трудно дышать от того что горло сжалось, а глаза как будто запорошило. Но предательница Изабелла точно не стоила позорной слабости слез.  
— Только сейчас понял? — проворчал Хукон. Нед не ответил и опустил голову, чтобы не видеть торжества сестры.

***  
Мальчишки оказались правы в том, что их замысел разрушила Изабелла. Только ошибались они в том, что все было сделано специально или по злому умыслу. То, что братья не приняли ее в свою компанию, а отмахнулись как от назойливой мухи, так наглядно показали, что она нежеланна в их компании, должно было ее разозлить. Она должна была побежать за ними, доказать, что может быть с ними на равных, что достойна участвовать в их затеях. Но гордость накрепко прикрепила ее ноги к земле.  
Ею пренебрегли. Ее оставили. Родители не в счет, но два самых близких человека ее предали. Они не просто не доверяли ей, они считали ее ни на что не способным ничтожеством, беспомощным, как слизняк под камнем, или их младший брат Гилберт — младенец, только и умеющий орать и пускать слюни.  
Изабелла зло пнула ногой камешек. Еще с утра ей казалось забавным, как Нед корчит малышу рожи, а тот улыбается. И вдруг для нее открылась горькая истина. Это не были ужимки вертлявого мальчишки! Это были тайные знаки! Нед предал ее. А она ведь так радовалась, что единственная девочка в семье, что у нее столько братьев, ее личных рыцарей… И теперь из-за заговора мальчишек стала изгоем!  
Солнечный летний день перестал быть прекрасным и интересным, и только потому, что в этом мире существовали мальчишки, считающие себя его хозяевами. Она срочно нуждалась в собственном королевстве, где и духу бы их не было. И оно у нее было. Совсем маленькое, но особое, личное. Как хорошо, что Хукон и Нед показали свои истинные лица, и она не успела о нем им рассказать.  
Ее секретный мир находился на старой груше, что росла у крепостной стены в самом глухом месте усадьбы. Казалось бы, влезть на нее по толстому стволу без какого-то упора для ног было невыполнимой задачей. Но Тибби была горда собой, поскольку справилась с ней великолепно. Груша росла так близко от стены, что можно было не касаться земли, упершись с одной стороны спиной в ствол, а ступнями в стену. Придерживаясь за дерево руками, Тибби таким образом сделала маленький шаг по стене, потом еще и еще… В конце-концов она оказалась так высоко, что смогла схватиться за одну из толстых ветвей и, подтянувшись, усесться на другую. Эти две ветви и две другие образовывали нечто похожее на гнездо или кресло для госпожи маленького зеленого королевства. Королеве Изабелле нужны были подданные, и в следующий раз она намеревалась вернуться к дереву с братьями. Хукон с Недом могли бы придумать, как облегчить трудный подъем на вершину, а еще лучше спуск. К счастью, не сложилось, ведь мальчишки наверняка пожелали бы захватить ее территорию, ее же саму прогнать под предлогом, что они заботятся о ней, ведь женщинам положено сидеть дома, а не лазить по деревьям.  
Во второй раз забираясь на грушу, Тибби чуть не претерпела неудачу. Нога едва не соскользнула, потому, перенеся упор на спину и ладошки, она немного их поцарапала. Чудом, наконец-то, забравшись в свое логово и утихомирив бешеный бой сердца, Тибби зализывала ранки на ладонях и предавалась грустным мыслям.  
Сколько так сидела, она не знала. Она слышала, что ее зовут, ищут, но не спешила отзываться. Напомнил о себе голод, но для благословенного королевства Изабеллы он не был проблемой. Достаточно было только протянуть руку…  
Тибби так и сделала. Через мгновение она уже владела ценным трофеем — сочной грушей. Однако приз оказался с изъяном. Тибби достаточно было надкусить грушу, чтобы заметить темный ход, прорытый червяком, для которого здесь был и дом и житница. С ужасом представляя, что могла уже съесть мелкое безногое существо, девочка выплюнула не пережеванный кусок, а за ним последовал и остаток груши.  
— Гадость! — воскликнула она.  
— Осторожней, — ответили ей снизу, — так и убить можно.  
Тибби не была настолько наивна, чтобы поверить, что это червяк заговорил с нею. Тем более голос был ей знаком. Такой мужественный и такой родной, что даже сердце начинает радостно подпрыгивать.  
— Папа! — громко воскликнула Изабелла, она так рьяно к нему потянулась, что едва не соскользнула. Собственная неловкость заставила ее стать серьезной и насторожиться. — Как ты меня нашел?  
— Ты причинила беспокойство своей матери, которая боялась, что ее единственная дочь могла забраться на старую грушу и упасть. Я решил проверить, так ли это.  
Глядя на отца сверху вниз Изабелла чувствовала себя мудрее и прозорливее:  
— А откуда она узнала?  
— Может, это было и ее тайное место, когда она была в твоем веке? — Изабелле сложно было представить такую маму, но так сказал отец, а его слову следовало доверять. А отец между тем продолжал. — И на кого злится моя принцесса? Может на братьев?  
— Вот еще! Пусть их Инцитат затопчет, я даже не замечу! — Тибби гордо скрестила на груди руки.  
— Значит, Хукону и Неду понадобился мой конь?  
— Откуда ты узнал? — воскликнула девочка и тут же зажала обеими ладонями рот.  
— Ты сама сказала.  
— Нет, нет, нет, нет, — Тибби отчаянно замотала головой. — Я ведь и просто так могла это сказать. Потому что они не хотят играть со мной, а не потому что… Ой!  
Она вроде и остановилась, но та ситуация, в которой она оказалась уже была безвыходной. Разве что еще выше подняться по дереву и ненадолго скрыться от проблемы, созданной собственным языком.  
— Изабелла? — прервал ее горькое молчание отец. И Тибби больно кольнуло услышать свое полное имя с его губ. «Тибби. Принцесса. Моя девочка», — он так называл ее всегда. Никак не Изабелла. Самое красивое из имен теперь стало упреком. Отец был разочарован в том, что она не доложила на братьев?  
— Да, папа, — сухо ответила она и отвернулась.  
— Ни Хукон, ни Нед не просили меня позволить попробовать покорить Инцитата. А ты говоришь, что пожелала им смерти просто из зла… Чем же они тебя так обидели?  
Обида на братьев отошла куда-то в сторону, уступая возмущению от несправедливого осуждения. Оказывается, отец обвинял ее даже не в том, что она не доложила о задуманной проказе братьев. То, что он предположил, было настолько страшным, что у Тибби внутри все сжалось. Она вспомнила исчезнувшую принцессу Элинор, несостоявшуюся невесту Хукона, и ей стало не по себе. Ей захотелось защитить братьев, только не от Инцитата, а от отца, из-за строгости которого им пришлось идти на преступление.  
— А если бы они попросили, разве ты бы разрешил? — дерзко бросила она обвинение.  
— Может и разрешил. Смелость поощрительна, а безрассудство само себя наказывает, — размеренно, но ни мгновения не раздумывая, ответил отец. — Они не просили, но если что-то задумали, то может случиться так, что наказывать будет некого.  
— Они не хотят со мной играть, — пожаловалась Тибби, все еще продолжая держать оборону. — Скоро подрастет Гилберт, потом родится еще один мальчик, и я останусь совсем одна.  
— Разве ты не хотела быть единственной принцессой этого замка? — поддел ее отец, Тибби пришлось с ним согласиться, совсем недавно она так и говорила, а теперь пришлось признать свою неправоту.  
— Мне нужен тот, с кем я могу делить собственные секреты.  
Легкий ветерок пробрал изгнанницу Тибби до костей, словно прилетел из осени. В своем королевстве ей стало так неуютно и одиноко.  
— Хорошо. Если хочешь, я поговорю с твоей матерью насчет сестры.  
— Точно? — девочка с недоверием покосилась на стоящего внизу мужчину. Появление в их семье подобной себе для нее воспринималось каким-то чудом, но ради того, чтобы когда-нибудь сказать заветное: «Мальчишек это не касается», она готова была потерпеть некоторые неудобства.  
— Вполне вероятно. Может даже очень скоро. Твоя мама не менее упряма, чем ты. Разве что ты ей кое-что пообещаешь.  
— И что именно? — после недавнего промаха Тибби решила, что не даст так просто поймать себя на слове.  
— Больше не лазить по деревьям.  
— Я больше не буду забираться на это дерево, — уверенно заявила она. Какой смысл был в секретном месте, которое уже не было секретом? Но отец не заметил подвоха:  
— Договорились. Теперь спускайся.  
— Сними меня, — Тибби снова вспомнила про оцарапанные ладошки и представила, как нелепо будет выглядеть перед отцом, спускаясь с дерева обычным способом.  
— Ладно, — согласился папа.  
Тибби было жаль, что спуск оказался слишком быстрым. Но как же хорошо было находиться в сильных папиных руках, обнимать его шею, прижиматься к нему. Она только надеялась на одно — что он подольше не решится расцепить ее руки.  
— А если я попрошу тебя позволить Хукону проехаться на Инцитате, ты согласишься? — шепнула она.  
— Даже скорее, чем, если бы попросил он, — также тихо шепнул папа в ответ. — У тебя ведь против меня есть тайное оружие.  
— И какое? — эта игра ей определенно нравилась.  
— Просто улыбнись мне.  
Изабелла подавила первое желание вскрикнуть: «Легко», а продолжая заговорщицки шептать, провозгласила:  
— Тогда сделай так…

***  
Отец катал Тибби верхом на Инцитате. Хоть такое событие и случилось впервые, но в нем не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Сэр Хьюго любил баловать единственную дочь. Обычно у мальчишек не вызывало ревности его внимание к сестре. Да и теперь вид Тибби, гордо вздергивающей подбородок каждый раз, когда она проезжала мимо братьев, будил в них скорее досаду от ее подлого доноса, чем зависть. Но всему есть конец. Пришел конец и тяжелому испытанию Хукона и Неда. Отец спустил Тибби со спины Инцитата, и она с самым беспечным видом направилась к братьям.  
— Теперь ты! — ласково проговорила она, обращаясь к Хукону. — Достаточно было просто попросить…  
А тот даже не взглянул на нее.  
— Что застыл? — вмешался отец. — Твоя очередь.  
Нед облегченно вздохнул, надеясь, что это вышло не особо шумно и не так очевидно. Донос Тибби, конечно, заслуживал осуждения, но то, что им удалось избежать наказания, казалось хорошей новостью. Но недолго ему пришлось радоваться.  
— Не надо мне твоих подачек, — внезапно заявил Хукон. — Я не позволю тебе возить меня как какую-то женщину.  
У Неда от тревожного предчувствия беды даже желудок скрутило. Отец грозно двинул брови. Как-то некстати Нед заметил, что Хукон, когда недоволен, делает похожее выражение лица. В другое время он бы высмеял брата, но теперь Неду точно было не до веселья. Еще и Тибби подлила масла в огонь, презрительно фыркнув:  
— Ты и так не сможешь!  
Попытка подначить брата успеха не имела. Изабелла словно перестала существовать для Хукона. Неожиданно ему вновь сошла его выходка.  
— Тогда покажи, на что ты способен, — сказал отец и приободряющее улыбнулся.  
Хукон чуть-чуть помедлил, видимо тоже слегка не доверяя услышанному и ожидая подвоха, но потом направился прямиком к Инцитату.  
— Калеб, — Хукон бросил красноречивый взгляд на державшего коня под уздцы конюха. Приказ был не произнесен, но все и так очевидно: чтобы усесться в седло, молодому господину необходима помощь.  
Но если Калеб все понял, то понял и отец.  
— А если сам? Как настоящий рыцарь? Не касаясь стремени? — спрашивал отец вполне серьезно, но если не в голосе, то в его словах была слышна насмешка. Как-никак все видели, что таким способом Хукон может оказаться в седле, только если обретет крылья. Конь был такой громадный, что, даже встав на цыпочки, мальчик не мог дотянуться до луки седла. Разве что подпрыгнуть, но тогда при неудаче он бы выглядел смешно и нелепо. Нед знал, что, когда они решили одолжить Инцитата, у Хукона был вполне действенный план, как забраться на коня. Всего лишь нужно было стать выше, забравшись на коновязь, перелезть на шею, а потом соскользнуть в седло. Замысел хорош, когда тебя никто не видит, но будущему рыцарю так вести себя недостойно.  
— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — проворчал Хукон.  
Сэр Хьюго принял это как признание беспомощности своего старшего сына и кивнул одному из конюшонков. Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону Хукона, а тот неожиданно попятился.  
— Не надо, — огрызнулся он.  
Не спеша, Хукон удалился, заставляя всех присутствующих ждать. Поход его был не так далек — к бревну у ворот манежа. Никого не прося как-то себе подсобить, Хукон перевернул его, откатил к Инцитату и снова перевернул так, чтобы оно крепко стояло. Теперь, может и не лихо по-рыцарски, но забраться на коня стало вполне возможно. Хукон торжествующе взглянул на отца, а тот одобрительно кивнул. Вот теперь точно можно было облегчено выдохнуть — опасность наказания минула.  
Несомненно, Хукон был доволен своей победой. Он даже мог возгордиться и задрать нос так, что земли бы не увидел. Инцитат оказался тем, кто легко заставил его смотреть в обратном направлении.  
Конь шел вроде и под управой, однако переставлял ноги еле-еле, но, наверное, со своей высоты Хукон этого не замечал, потому что не старался его как-то подогнать. Отца, видимо, тоже устраивал такой лошадиный ход.  
— Набери удила! Спину прямо! — командовал отец. — Теперь в другую сторону.  
Но вместо того, чтобы развернуться, Инцитат остановился и замер. Хукон отчаянно колотил его пятками в бока, но все его усилия тратились впустую.  
— Направляй его. Покажи, кто главный, — продолжал наставлять сэр Хьюго.  
Хукон сосредоточился и дал упрямому коню действенный шенкель. Инцитат тронулся с места, сделал несколько шагов и остановился. Видимо, решив показать, кто действительно ведет, он наклонил морду к самой земле, а Хукон, увлеченный такой подлой лошадиной уловкой, перегнулся чуть ли не пополам.  
— Шагом! — громко скомандовал Хукон. Понукаемый его приказом, Инцитат снова сделал несколько шагов, но когда сложилось впечатление, что он смирился, опять сделал поклон шеей, заставляя поклониться и Хукона.  
— Это не Хукон приручит Инцитата. Это Инцитат научит его вежливости и покорности, — не мог не подметить Нед. Тибби хихикнула, а Нед, внезапно вспомнив, что ему стоило бы игнорировать сестру, прикусил губу.  
Слышал ли реплику брата и смешок сестры Хукон, неизвестно, но какое-то время он просидел в седле с опущенной головой и руками.  
— Не сдавайся! Позволишь себе один раз отступить — будешь все время последним! — говорил отец.  
Это слышали все. И Хукон наверняка слышал тоже. Для всех он может и казался потерянным и расслабленным, но все его члены были напряжены, как натянутая тетива перед выстрелом, пальцы, удерживая повод, сжались так, что костяшки побелели. Хукон закрыл глаза, представляя желанную картину, как он уверенно гарцует на непокорном коне, отсчитал удар сердца, ударил коня в бока и скомандовал:  
— Рысью!  
Инцитат двинулся, но только не вперед, а попятился назад. В паре всадник и конь кое-кто точно держал контроль и знал, что делает. Задом он отступал к ограде как раз к тому месту, где почти вплотную к ней росло дерево. Цель коня была вполне ясна: если не сбросить, то смять наглую огромную козявку, прилипшую к его спине.  
— Повод! — кричал отец, рванувшись навстречу смутьяну коню и его всаднику.  
Инцитат стремительно приближался. Нед видел, как Хукон пытается намотать на кулак удила — и это было неправильно. Однако Нед, прежде чем предупредить брата о роковой ошибке, даже не думая, что делает, обернулся и крикнул:  
— Уходи! Зайди за ограду.  
Причины его беспокойства рядом с ним не было. Глупая сестра каким-то образом оказалась на пути коня.  
Не думая, что делает, Нед бросился наперерез коню, попытался оттолкнуть с его пути сестру, но вместо этого сбил ее и рухнул сверху. Нед успел подумать, что умирать не страшно, если бы не одна досада: не хотелось умирать так нелепо.  
Мгновение затягивалось, а смерть не наступала. Тибби под ним начала шевелиться и шмыгать носом. Он отнял лицо от ее спины и повернул в сторону. Перед ним столбами высились огромные конские ноги, Нед мог рассмотреть каждую рытвину на копытах. Потом его подхватили и поставили на собственные ноги. Наверное, это сделал отец. Потому что именно он поднял Тибби, ощупал, целы ли кости. А через мгновение, он точно так же обследовал Неда, убеждаясь, что тот в порядке. Никаких повреждений не было, не считая синяков, ставших последствиями крепкой отцовской проверки.  
Наконец-то, почти опомнившись, поверх отцовского плеча Нед решился посмотреть на грозного коня. Хукон все еще сидел на нем верхом. Видимо брату все-таки удалось в последний момент справиться со скакуном, или же Инцитат оказался достаточно разумным, чтобы понять, что затоптать хозяйских детей для него ничем хорошим не обернется.  
— Все хорошо? — схватив обоих детей в охапку, отец привлек их к себе. Не сговариваясь, Нед и Тибби кивнули. — Тогда матери о том, что случилось, ни слова. Незачем волновать ее и ребенка в ее животе по таким пустякам.  
— Да, папа, — пискнула Тибби. Если бы она не сказала это первая, то Нед скорее всего тоже бы сказал: «Да, папа», но тут его словно дьявол за язык кольнул.  
— А ты дашь мне проехаться на Инцитате как Хукон, а не как Тибби? — Если бы можно было превратиться в муравья и стать совсем незаметным, то Нед бы воспользовался возможностью. Опасное это дело — вынуждать отца к чему-то. Потому Нед быстро добавил. — Когда-нибудь.  
— Сегодня, — бескомпромиссно сказал отец, отворачиваясь к Хукону. — Еще один круг. Только шагом, — приказал он.  
И Хукон сделал, как сказал отец. И никто, уж Нед так точно, не стал бы смеяться над его неспешной ездой. Хукон не возражал, когда Калеб снял его. Усмирение коня стоило ему сил. Стараясь не пошатываться и сохранять важность, он медленно отправился к месту наблюдения, тогда как Нед занял его место у Инцитата.  
Нед не стал пускать пыль в глаза своей ловкостью, а воспользовался бревном Хукона, чтобы и самому залезть на Инцитата. Конь так же медленно ходил по кругу, как и раньше под старшим братом, но Нед сидел в седле такой важный и гордый, словно это было его величайшей победой. Ехать верхом на таком высоком и мощном коне было совсем не то что на пони. Поэтому ровный и мерный темп вполне устраивал маленького всадника.  
Он беспрекословно выполнял все указания отца, потому, казалось, полностью держал контроль над животным.  
Хукон без отрыва смотрел на успехи брата. И Тибби вдруг не выдержала.  
— Инцитат теперь такой тихий, потому что ты его усмирил. А если ты его сегодня покормишь морковкой, то он будет тебе благодарен и будет тебя слушаться.  
— Ты это точно знаешь? — невзначай спросил он. Тибби была почти вдвое младше него, жизненного опыта у нее было мало, а хитрость если и была, то вся на поверхности.  
— Конечно. Я ему вчера столько моркови скормила. И он был ласковый и благодарный.  
— Он был благодарным до тех пор, пока у тебя была морковь, — со знанием дела заявил Хукон, пытаясь донести до Изабеллы неприятную правду.  
— Вот и нет! — если в чем-то Тибби была уверена, то переубедить ее было невозможно.  
— И ты думала, что он по одному твоему приказу остановится? Зачем лезла под копыта? — строго обернулся к сестре Хукон. Какой-то неприятный холодок прошелся по телу после недавнего воспоминания, как она безо всякого страха с нелепой улыбкой шла навстречу злобному, потерявшему контроль коню.  
— Я просто хотела поймать Пятнышко, — беззаботно ответила Тибби и случайно коснулась ладошкой руки брата. Пятнышком звали трехцветную кошку, обитающую на конюшне, ловившую мышей и никак не дававшуюся в руки Тибби.  
Тем временем Инцитату надоела покорность. Он остановился и на понукания Неда снова повторил трюк, который ранее проделывал с Хуконом, наклонив к земле морду. Вынужденно поклонившись, Нед выпрямился, развернулся в сторону брата с сестрой и уже сам отвесил им церемонный поклон.  
— Держи повод, — прикрикнул отец. Урок продолжился.  
— Если и была кошка, то мы с Недом не только твою жизнь спасли, но и глаза, — продолжая наблюдение за братом и не желая вступать в спор и что-то доказывать, подытожил Хукон.  
— Да, — очень тихо сказала Тибби и снова ее ручка невзначай коснулась руки Хукона. Вчерашние и сегодняшние недоразумения отошли в сторону. Нужно было заключить мир, и Хукон не нашел ничего лучше, чем всего лишь на мгновение, не дольше, чем один удар сердца, сжать ладонь сестры. И в этом простом жесте кроме прощения было еще обещание, которое пока что он не мог сказать словами: что бы ни случилось, какие бы глупости она ни сотворила, он будет беречь ее. Тогда еще Хукон и предположить не мог, насколько прочной окажется эта клятва…


End file.
